


Maybe the Two of Us?

by doojoonpls



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doojoonpls/pseuds/doojoonpls
Summary: I know close to nothing about Pentagon, but I wanted to do something for the best friend in the entire world, and thus I present to you this story. Please take everything lightly, it's just fiction (I think).





	Maybe the Two of Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I know close to nothing about Pentagon, but I wanted to do something for the best friend in the entire world, and thus I present to you this story. Please take everything lightly, it's just fiction (I think).

Today was easily the hottest day Hongseok had ever experienced, and coincidentally it was also the day the entire campus’ air conditioning had stopped working, leaving every student sticky and drowsy; and at this point all he could think of was ice cream, swimming pools, or sitting in front of an electric fan. 

But here he was with a backpack dangling off one shoulder, dragging his large wheeled suitcase across campus. His roommate since freshman year, Wooseok, had stumbled across a listing for a much bigger dorm room, and by some miracle the two of them had gotten it, but only if they could move in that day. So without giving it a second thought, they had packed all their belongings and was now hauling everything to their new home, earning glances from sweaty peers, who were probably wondering why anyone would do any hard labor on such a hot day; something Hongseok had definitely considered as well.

Hoping to be greeted by cool air as they entered their new building, they were met by what could only be described as a sauna. The lobby, that had a vending machine, a computer, and a couple of couches, was completely deserted, and it was probably for the best as there was no doubt in Hongseoks mind that spending more than a few minutes in there would cause a stroke; and he knew that unpacking would definitely be a challenge.

____

“All done,” Hongseok exclaimed as he shut the drawer after having put the last of his clothes away. “We should go celebrate!” 

“Glad that ended without any waterworks,” Wooseok said, dumping himself on his bed, something that caused Hongseok’s face to grimace. 

“There’s literally sweat dripping down your face as we speak,” Hongseok said, resisting the urge to lay down as well, not wanting to make a mess of anything. “

“I heard there’s a mixer tonight at the student center,” Wooseok said, ignoring Hongseoks comment about the sweat, but still using the back of his hand to wipe his forehead. “A back-to-school kinda thing. A lot of people said they’ll go.”

“And by a lot of people do you mean Yuto said he’d go?” he snorted. Yuto was a foreign exchange student that Wooseok had taken a special liking to ever since the two of them bonded over some anime Hongseok had never heard of. 

“Well,” Wooseok mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet. “We’ve been texting a lot over the summer, and I don’t know.. He just came back yesterday and I want to see him.”

Hongseok could never get used to how Wooseok was reacting whenever talking about Yuto. While his best friend was usually loud and fun-loving, his whole persona changed when the Japanese boy was brought up; his face would light up, but he would usually get very shy, stumble over his words and usually end up looking like a fool.

Although he had already decided to spent the evening doing absolutely nothing, he knew that he couldn’t let his friend embarrass himself in front of his crush alone, if anything he didn’t want to give up an opportunity to laugh. 

“I’ll go,” Hongseok finally said, after having spent what may have seemed a bit too long deciding. 

“Really?” Wooseok responded, his tone of voice sounding sceptic, but still letting a victorious smile spread across his face, as he grabbed his phone, presumably to text a few of their friends letting them know what their plans were. 

“You’re not gonna have any fun without me, so I better go,” a smirk formed on Hongseoks lips. “Besides, who’s gonna tell Yuto how big of a loser you are?” 

Wooseoks head snapped up. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“You’re right, I don’t think he’ll have a problem finding out himself.”

“You just sound like a old, bitter, lonely man,” Wooseok said, and even though his words was meant to be an insult, it made Hongseok smile. The effort that his friend had put into his insult was cute. This was usually what their friendship was like, slandering each other to the point of laughter. 

“Better than being a lovesick pig,” Hongseok replied coolly although still unable to wipe the smile off of his face. 

It amazed Hongseok how his friend had already managed to make a huge mess of the room, after having only been there for less than an hour; strewn clothes, inline skates, a tennis racket, even though Hongseok had never in the two years of knowing him seen him play tennis, and more shoes than he could count. 

“You should clean this up,” he said, grabbing his toiletries. “What if Yuto wants to see your new dorm?”

And with those words he left, excited to take a much needed, and very well deserved, cold shower.


End file.
